


Té de Ginseng

by KeyKnows



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKnows/pseuds/KeyKnows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ozai, antes Señor del Fuego, ahora pasa sus días pudriéndose en una celda y ciertamente no espera visitas. </p>
<p>Pero quizás no debería estar tan sorprendido de que su hermano mayor se presente con un par de tazas de té.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Té de Ginseng

Té de Ginseng

 

     No espera más visitas que las que su hijo — _¡Ahora Señor del fuego, por Agni!_ — ha hecho con la esperanza de saber qué le ocurrió a su madre. Por ahora se ha mantenido callado, inmutable y sin respuestas.

     Así que cuando la puerta se abre no espera más que a la figura de Zuko ataviada con la ostentosa vestimenta que hace no tanto le pertenecía a él.

     No esperó, sin embargo, que quien se deslizara a su celda sería su hermano mayor. El general lleva en sus manos una charola con una tetera y dos tazas, de un juego bastante más elegante de lo que se esperaría que alguien trajera a una prisión.

     No dice nada mientras su hermano, igual de taciturno que él, se sienta delante suyo y deja la charola justo enfrente de los barrotes que los separan. Con cuidado y con gran tranquilidad Iroh sirve las dos tazas, y el aroma a té de ginseng inunda la celda.

     Una taza es dejada frente a él, a su alcanza si desea tomarla, mas no lo hace. Observa cómo Iroh cierra los ojos y se embriaga con el aroma caliente del té que tanto disfruta.

     Nunca entendió que le ve su hermano de interesante al té.

     Hay silencio entre ellos, y Ozai se pregunta si su hermano ha venido a hacer algo más provechoso que tomar té con alguien que no está interesado en ello. Pero aguarda, porque a su hermano le gusta darle tiempo a las cosas y es claro que no se habría tomado la molestia de venir de no ser que hubiera un buen motivo.  

     Así que aguarda a pesar de que él, ciertamente, no ha perfeccionado la virtud de la paciencia tanto como Iroh. Y mientras espera el té que humea frente a él es repentina y sorprendentemente seductor.

     De ser alguien más quién lo hubiera traído habría dudado mucho más en tomar la taza entre sus manos y llevarse la bebida a la boca — _Deliciosa_ —, pero tratándose de Iroh no cree que haya gran problema. Está seguro de que su hermano no lo quiere muerto, y que de hacerlo no lo envenenaría con té.

     De hacerlo no lo mataría en esa celda.

     Así que bebé y finge que no ve la sonrisa fugaz que cruza sobre el rostro de su hermano al hacerlo, al darle el gusto de compartir un poco de té.

     La espera y el silencio no son tensos, tampoco son agradables. Es más como un silencioso respetuoso que no termina por ser incomodo pero tampoco grato, como el tipo de silencio que Ozai recuerda haber tenido con miembros del consejo, que se antoja largo y tedioso mas no con la necesidad de ser interrumpido.

     No creyó que viviría ese tipo de silencio otra vez.

     Iroh se ha terminado su taza de té y de inmediato se sirve otra. Mira impasible al pavorcillo que emana de ella, perdiendo su vista en el ligero color anaranjado que ha tomado el agua.

     —¿Hace cuánto fue la última vez que compartimos una taza té?

     Su voz es casual, casi jubilosa, como si estuvieran bebiendo en el los jardines del palacio rememorando mejores tiempos en lugar de en la sucia celda en la que se resguarda a su hermano menor.

     Pero la pregunta llama la atención de Ozai así que piensa cuidadosamente al respecto de la última vez que ambos bebieron té, porque está seguro de que si estaba pasando tiempo con Iroh _evidentemente_ había té de por medio.

     La verdad es que no puede decirlo. De hecho, ahora que lo piensa, esta es la primera vez que está con él en casi cuatro años.

     Iroh se había marchado junto con Zuko cuando lo exilió, y recuerda que se enteró de eso porque _preguntó a alguien_ por el paradero de su hermano. También recuerda que no se sintió sorprendido o molesto por ello, Iroh ya había demostrado afinidad por su hijo tiempo antes y no era de extrañar que decidiera irse con él, ni que prefiriera no informarle al respecto con todo y que era el Señor del Fuego.

     Así que no, no tiene idea de cuándo fue la última vez que bebió té con su hermano, pero Iroh no espera una respuesta y Ozai tampoco pensaba darla de saberlo.

     El silencio prevalece y Ozai se pregunta si su hermano planea hacer algo además de beber té, porque invitarle una taza no es razón suficiente para ir hasta ahí…de algún modo piensa que, quizás, para Iroh si podría ser una razón válida.

     De todos modos sabe, espera, que haya otro motivo. Tiene que haberlo.

     Pero el silencio está, sin ser pesado, incomodo o tenso, sin ser placentero tampoco. El silencio está y es como si incluso su respiración cortara a través de ese silencioso con impertinencia, como si el silencio debería quedarse como está.

     Y como si, efectivamente, Iroh hubiera venido sólo a compartir una taza de té.

     Cuando se lo termina no le sorprende que Iroh la rellene presuroso, pero no vuelve a tomar la taza y en su lugar observa a su hermano en espera de que diga algo. Por un rato parece que no lo hará.

      Pero entonces Iroh deja su taza a medio terminar sobre el frío piso de piedra y le devuelve la mirada. Sus ojos, ambos pares ámbar, se encuentran y brillan en la oscuridad de la celda.

      —El Avatar estuvo desaparecido poco antes de la llegada del cometa de Sozin —comienza a decir Iroh.

      Y Ozai está realmente sorprendido por ello, a él no le importa qué estaba o está haciendo el Avatar, mas acalla sus objeciones; si lo que sea que Iroh tiene que decirle debe comenzar con la historia de su vida él no lo va a presionar: Tiene todo el tiempo del mundo, de cualquier forma.

     —Sus compañeros y Zuko fueron a buscarme, en espera de que les fuera de ayuda para encontrarlo —le dice, le cuenta y suena como una de esas cartas que enviaba cuando asediaba Ba Sing Se y él era el Señor del Fuego—, no pude ser útil al respecto y ya que el paradero del Avatar era desconocido pero el mundo seguía girando, sus compañeros pensaron que, quizás, yo podría _derrotarte_.

      Y hay silencio de nuevo. Hay silencio de nuevo y esta vez, de alguna forma, por algún motivo, Ozai tiene la necesidad de romperlo.

      —¿Has venido a decirme que no tuviste las agallas para matarme? —porque su hermano ha hablado de derrota, pero ambos saben que se trata de asesinato.

     Silencio otra vez. Silencio que no es agradable pero tampoco desagradable. Silencio que, ahora recuerda, siempre fue bastante común entre ellos y quizás por eso no termina por ser incomodo.

     —Yo no estaba destinado a derrotarte —y todavía con los eufemismos—, esa era una tarea que le correspondía al Avatar únicamente.

     Ozai ve su oportunidad para hablar de nuevo, para cuestionarle y averiguar a qué viene toda esta palabrería.

     —Pero sí —Iroh no deja que concrete su pensamiento—. Sí me faltaron agallas.

     Iroh vuelve a tomar su taza de té, que se ha enfriado lo suficiente como para que el sabor le disguste y que calor emane de sus manos para calentarla de nuevo.

     Ozai prefiere no decir nada ante eso último, y de pronto no sabe qué hacer consigo así que toma la taza de té que Iroh se había tomado la molestia de rellenar.

     El té está frío. Piensa en calentarlo pero recuerda que no puede, y es casi estúpido como esa resolución, esa verdad vana, le cala el alma. De pronto hace demasiado frío en la celda.

    No puede con el frío de la taza y como si le quemara  —oh, ironías de la vida— va a dejarla tan rápido como puede en donde la encontró.

    Pero un par de manos toman las suyas a través de los barrotes, y las envuelven junto con la taza con un tacto cálido y relajado. Mira a Iroh, y está a punto de decirle que se aparte, a nada de deshacerse de su agarre y arrojarle el té a la cara, pero entonces…

    Entonces siente el calor, el calor tranquilo y familiar y tan añorado que emana de las  manos de su hermano y que envuelve las suyas como si fuera propio. Siente como atraviesa sus manos y llega hasta la taza.

    Está mirando con muda fascinación como el té comienza humear entre sus palmas, y no se atreve a mirar a Iroh cuando lo escucha hablar.

    —Me faltaron agallas y me sobró corazón.

   Las manos de Ozai no están temblando cuando su hermano las suelta. Y Iroh no está llorando cuando ve a su hermano sonreír.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> LOL I have no idea what I'm doing
> 
> No, de verdad no sé. Son las 4 am y esto necesitaba salir de mi sistema, no sé manejar a Ozai, sabrá dios si esto se asemeja a su personalidad, pero lo intenté.
> 
> Si esto es horrible, culpen a los amv que hay en youtube, no a mi, particularmente a este: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0923FueI9YA que hizo que me pusiera a pensar sobre su relación como hermanos y así nació este monstruo.
> 
> De cualquier modo, espero lo hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poquito~
> 
> Gracias por leer, se aprecian sus comentarios.


End file.
